Behind the Curtain
by chrisbenoit96
Summary: This is a rewrite of Behind the Curtain the story of Tristan Yourk. Chapter 1 marks the change from Rating T to M. Read to find out if you dare mwahahaha.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _Date: 1 November 2011_

 _Day: Tuesday_

 _City: Topeka, KS_

 _Place: Little Valenkov Motel_

Tristan Yourk was startled to the sound of his alarm. He slowly pried his eyes open to the blaring siren that lay on his nightstand. He groaned. _Oh just five more minutes_ , he internally groaned. Tristan wanted some more sleep, but he had an interview at the Kansas Wrestling Association that he would need to get to. He was a wrestler; he wanted to make it to the big stage; the WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment.

He had worked hard at a very young age for his dream; many people mocked him on his way saying that wrestling's fake or showing their disapproval of not wanting to make more of his life. Tristan didn't want to go with the crowd; he wanted to do what he loved, and what he loved was wrestling. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember watching his first match on his television.

Tristan slammed his palm against the off button to his alarm; upon doing so, he made his slow trek to waking up, stretching his arms out wide above him and to his sides and sat up. His throat was dry. He couldn't breathe through his nose, he could only breathe through his mouth and so he constantly had dry mouth in the morning but nothing that a quick drink from the sink's faucet couldn't fix.

Through bleary eyes, Tristan looked at the time. It was 3:30 in the morning. Most people at his age wouldn't be getting up until about 10 in the morning or even 12 in the afternoon, however he always thought that getting up early was a sign of having discipline; something that was desperately needed for anyone wanting to go into the pro wrestling business. Being a wrestler isn't as easy as one may think it is. It's not just a job or a career even. It's a way of life. Anyone that takes it lightly won't survive five seconds in the business much less for an entire career.

Tristan got up from the cheap motel bed, walked to the bathroom, his feet padding against the hard surface as he went, turned on the water faucet in the sink, cupped his hands together, he watched as the water cascaded down from the faucet into his hands, occasionally spilling over into the sink; he brought his hands filled with the elixir of life, brought it up to his lips and he sucked it into his mouth, like a mosquito drinking blood from its victim.

Tristan then turned the knob in the shower and put his hand under the water, making sure it was a nice warm temperature, not too hot and not too cold. He then took care of his business and then he stripped his clothes from his body and placed them in a pile in the corner of the bathroom, placed a towel down on the floor and put another on the rack closest to the bathtub, he got in and closed the shower curtain and let the water wash over his face and head cascading down his body like a waterfall before using soap.

 _10 minutes later_

Tristan turned the knob from the shower and the water stopped, opened the shower curtain, grabbed the towel, dried his hair quickly, stepped out onto the towel he had set on the floor, preventing the floor getting wet, and he dried his body off.

 _Crap_ , he thought. He had forgotten his clothes. Tristan wrapped the towel around his waist, opened the door to the motel bathroom, padded across the room to his duffel bag which contained most of what he owned. Clothes, soap, Kleenexes, toilet paper, a tooth brush and a tube of toothpaste, an iPod Touch Generation 5, a laptop computer, an old flip phone, and chargers for each.

He didn't have much, but he was happy because he was pursuing his dream. He wasn't known for giving up, and he had worked his whole life training for his chance to shine. To get signed by a promotion and to work his way to the WWE. For the last three years Tristan had been wrestling in backyards and small school gymnasiums for work. Anything to pay for what he needed. He even used to mow lawns, but that wasn't exactly portable and he had to sell it 6 months after leaving because he couldn't take it everywhere and he had desperately needed money. Well he still did, but it was worse then. He had gotten extremely used to living on his own to survive. A wrestler's life is not an easy life and he was super determined and motivated.

After being sure he had everything he needed, Tristan took a look at the digital clock on the nightstand near the bed and it was 4:15 in the morning. He had a long walk. The meeting was at 7:00 but he needed to leave early enough to get there by then because he didn't have a car and he didn't have money to pay for transportation, not that is a big thing in Kansas unless it is in a more populated area.

Tristan put the duffel bag over his shoulder, made sure he had the keys to the room, and he opened the front door and he was instantly chilled. It being November it was cold this early in the morning and there was just a light breeze, which he was grateful for considering how windy it could get. He locked the room, put his room keys in a pocket in the duffel bag and as he turned around he was shocked.

"Oh." Tristan was wanting to say something else but that is all that came out.

"Oh? That's it? You sound guilty Mr. Yourk." The voice was a slightly older sounding that had a slight Russian accent to and was feminine. In the darkness he couldn't quite see who it was, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"Sorry Mrs. Valenkov. I thought you were Dmitri for a moment."

The woman, Mrs. Valenkov took a look at Tristan for a moment and she smiled brightly. "You know. I can't hold him off forever. I may be his wife, but even I can't convince him to hold off on payment indefinitely." Her tone wasn't a cold tone as you may expect; it was a tone of sympathy but it held urgency as well.

Tristan looked down and sighed. "Yes I know. I am sorry. I will be able to pay really soon."

Mrs. Valenkov replied warmly, no venomous intent in her tone; more or less sympathetic, or maybe even pity. "How many times have you said that Tristan? I am not trying to be mean. I believe in you however." She paused for a moment and looked sadly in Tristan's eyes; her brown, worn eyes always seemed to melt Tristan's heart.

Tristan was brought back to reality when she said, "I know you are trying really hard Tristan. You want to be a wrestler. That life is a hard life. I should know. I am the daughter of one. But Dmitri can be." She paused again searching for the right words and Tristan finished her sentence saying, "Stubborn?"

Mrs. Valenkov looked back into Tristan's eyes and laughed heartily, which also warmed Tristan's heart. Mrs. Valenkov was like the mother he never had; at least the caring and loving mother he never had.

"Stefanie. For the past month you have covered for me and I am very grateful for you trying to help me; but I do eventually need to pay I know. I have an interview today at a promotion today. I was reached out by a scout from the Kansas Wrestling Association. If it goes well, I will be able to earn some real money and pay you back."

This surprised the woman because in all the time he had been here, he had never called her by her first name before; in fact, she only told him her name once and he had insisted on calling her 'Mrs. Valenkov.' "You said my first name," she said in a very soft tone.

Tristan realized this also and quickly apologized. "I am so sorry Mrs..." Tristan was interrupted by her quickly shushing him and she looked frantic, her pupils dilated. "It's okay don't worry. I am fine. You need to go though, Dmitri has awoken; if he finds you here talking to me at this hour, he will most definitely demand his money from you now; and he will probably also think that something is going on between us."

This really confused Tristan "But…" Tristan was completely shut down by her and she was motioning him to get out of dodge. "Go Tristan. Everything is fine. You need to go now though!" she whispered with urgency and slight panic in her voice.

He saw a light in the house next to the apartments turn on, and sure enough Dmitri Valenkov was on his way to see where his wife went. Tristan quickly put his duffel bag over his shoulder and started to briskly walk the other direction, which was luckily the direction he needed to go for his interview with the Commissioner of the Kansas Wrestling Association. He looked at the time on his iPod and it read 4:45 AM. _Crap! I spent more time talking to Stef...I mean Mrs. Valenkov than I initially thought. Now I got to book it in order to make it to the interview on time_. Tristan then started walking a little faster than he normally would, which is also be hard to do with a bulking bag hanging on your shoulder that carried everything from his bathroom supplies, ring gear, and laptop.

 _Place: Kansas Wrestling Association_

Tristan arrived at the KWA building. It was a bit run down looking, then again it was a small local promotion. He took a quick look at the time. 6:55 AM. _Huh. I got here quicker than I thought I would. Guess I had some adrenaline going through_.

Tristan walked through the double doors of the building and he looked at his surroundings. It smelled of cigars that were very pungent; it took all of his willpower to not bring his shirt up to his face, trying to cover the smell. He needed to make a good impression, and part of that meant presenting as being strong and covering one's face with their shirt could be seen as a sign of weakness and he really needed this work. For his dream and to also pay the Valenkov's. Anyone else probably would have been thrown out and sued for payment already but Dmitri Valenkov's wife took a liking to him and she tried to help him because she told her of his dream and she knew how being a wrestler was a hard life because of her father being one. Tristan was hoping this interview would go without a hitch.

He walked up to the counter where there would be a secretary. The room that he was in looked more like a waiting room for an appointment at a clinic or dentist's and then he realized that this building used to be part of a clinic until it closed down and it was apparently bought by William Burke.

"Yes?" The secretary's voice jolted Tristan back to reality and he stammered. "Yes um. Uh. Yourk, Tristan. Y-O..." The secretary cut him off and said "Alright. Go sit down. I'll let Bill know you are here for your interview." Tristan mentally kicked himself. _Great start Sherlock! I hope this interview goes better._ He nervously sat down in one of the chairs that were lined up and he tried to calm himself. _Come on Tristan. Get ahold of yourself. You can't get stage fright now. WWE is a lot bigger; this is nothing. I can handle it_.

Tristan didn't notice Bill Burke walk in at first as he was trying to calm himself down. Burke cleared his throat, which got Tristan's attention. Tristan looked at the man for a second. He was wearing torn faded jeans, worn down light brown boots, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a Hawaiian shirt that wasn't buttoned up and it was the ugliest thing Tristan had ever seen. He also had a cigar in his mouth but it wasn't lighted. _Well_ , Tristan thought, _that explains the smell_.

Tristan was no longer nervous at all, instead he was trying his best not to convey his disgust from the look and smell of the guy that was about to interview him, Tristan got up and said, "Hello Mr. Burke. I am Tristan Yourk and am here for an appointment to wrestle here at the KWA."

Burke responded in a gruff voice. "Yes. I have been expecting you. Come. We have your future to discuss." Burke motioned Tristan to his office which was next to where the secretary's office was. He motioned for Tristan to walk in and he did trying not to give any hint of reluctance or disgust, or any emotion unsavory in an interview and unbecoming of a future employee.

"Sit. I am going to ask you a series of questions. If I feel you answered them satisfactorily, I will then introduce you to the trainers." Tristan was glad Burke was on point and got right down to business and he eased into it and was no longer nervous or anything at all and he answered them all in the best manner possible.

"First question. Where are you from?" Burke was eyeing Tristan for any hint of hesitation at all, but Tristan didn't miss a beat and he responded, "Kansas. My hometown is Axtell, Kansas which is about an hour and a half from here."

"Second question. Where do you live currently?" Again Burke was studying Tristan to see if any questions made him hesitate or gave any indication lying and still Tristan didn't miss a beat and responded in kind. "I don't really live anywhere. I was kicked out a few years back and I have been on my own ever since. Finding work where I could; wrestling in backyards, school gymnasiums; even mowed people's lawns for a time but I couldn't take the mower everywhere and I couldn't afford gas and I needed money and sold it to someone."

The old crusty owner was surprised at Tristan. Most lied on questions like these or hesitated but not Tristan and this was pleasantly surprising and he continued with his questions. "Third question. What is your dream?" And again Tristan didn't miss a beat, "To become a great wrestler. To do what I love. This is what I love. Wrestling isn't just a job or even a career for me. It's a way of life."

This answer surprised Burke even more. Usually dreams like this fade away when kids get older but he could tell that Tristan meant every last word that was said. "Fourth question. How old are you?"

This question tripped Tristan up a bit and tried his best to conceal it. Technically Tristan needed to be older. The youngest age that they can legally hire him would be at age 17 and he was 15; a little less than two years for him to be able to legally compete. Tristan contemplated his answer for a moment and decided to answer truthfully. It would end his dreams early but he felt it better to be honest and not get the job than to lie and get the job, only to possibly be fired later for lying.

"Sir. The youngest age that places could legally hire me is at age 17, however I am not 17. I am 15. I was kicked out of my home when I was 12 because my parents didn't want me to be what I wanted. They wanted me to be something 'productive' but that isn't what made me happy. And so now I owe some money to Dmitri Valenkov who owns a little motel. I have lived there the past month and if it wasn't for his wife he would have thrown me out and sued for payment because I haven't been able to pay. She took a liking to me because of my wanting to become a wrestler and she knew how hard a wrestler's life could be because her own father was one. I know that I won't get the job, but I owe it to myself. To who I am; to be honest no matter what, even if it costs me a job."

Now this surprised Bill Burke beyond belief. He was in shock at how complex this kid was sitting in an interview. He may be younger than he should but he decided to tell the truth of his age; not only that, he opened up about his past. Burke couldn't believe that this kid had been on his own since he was 12. Tristan definitely had discipline and Burke definitely liked that. He was amazed at how honest Tristan was as well. Putting honor and honesty above his want for a job.

"Those are all the questions I will need. Follow me please."

 _I hope I did okay_ , Tristan thought to himself. He put more out there than he wanted, but he was glad he decided to be honest with himself and with Burke.

Tristan was surprised when he wasn't led to the door outside, instead Burke was leading him further into the building; he could hear people lifting weights and they were all working hard, that he could tell by the all too familiar smell of sweat. He was lead to a training room. Burke ushered him in.

"I know you think that you aren't going to get the job from your age, but that isn't going to happen. You got the job kid. Your answers were nothing like I have ever seen and from the sounds of it, you got a superb work ethic and a will that is never dying. That is exactly is what is needed to thrive in a business like this. You have tremendous heart and I applaud you for that. Now. I want you to meet the head trainer of the KWA, Cory Mann."

"Are you ready to work hard?" Cory Mann asked Tristan as the too shook hands. Tristan was awestruck. He couldn't believe his ears. This was the first step to his dream. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste, not for one second and he took a bit of time to drink it all in and he thought to himself, _my hard work is starting to pay off somewhat. I can't get complacent though; I need to continue to work hard. This is the first step and I won't stop. I won't give up and I will do everything I can to achieve my dream_. "Yes," he said responding to Cory Mann's question. "I am ready."

Bill Burke waved at Tristan and started walking out the door back to his office and he stopped at the door to the trainer's room. "Good luck kid. Don't be expecting to get special treatment due to you being a minor." Tristan responded with excitement in his voice. "I wouldn't dream of it sir. I am ready to work my ass off." Burke smirked as he walked back to his office and took a definite interest in Tristan. _This kid has the will of a thousand burning suns and he won't be quelled_. Burke laughed a bit and thought to himself. _Wrestling world get ready. This kid will definitely be a legend of this business someday_.

Tristan turned to the head trainer, Cory Mann and smiled. "Why are you smiling at me like that kid?" Cory Mann could see why Bill liked this kid. He barely met him and already begun to think, _this kid is going to be the next big thing_.

Tristan responded casually but with a fierce determination. "So. When do we start?"

 _Yep_ , Cory thought, _this kid is most definitely the next big thing_.


	2. Chapter 1: 27 Days Later

Page | **10**

 _ **Chapter 1: 27 Days Later**_

 **This chapter will mark the turning point from the Rating T to Rating M. I was going to put this all over in the next several chapters but I thought to make this chapter be explosive. What other way than this? Please R &R and I hope you guys enjoy. Without further ado, Chrisbenoit96 presents Chapter I: 27 Days Later.**

 _Date: 28 November 2011_

 _Day: Monday_

27 days had passed since Tristan joined the Kansas Wrestling Association. He was personally trained by the KWA Head Trainer, Cory Mann and he was progressing like no other. In fact, if Tristan kept up at this speed he would be in his first official KWA match in just a couple more months. He lifted weights, and did all sorts of household chores to boot every single day and he would still train with Cory Mann during the late afternoons. It was absolutely exhausting and it was finally getting to him

Tristan jolted awake from his alarm. He blearily looked at it and he shut it off; he was feeling really sluggish. Maybe he was pushing it too far in the last few weeks, but he was still determined. He would do everything he would have to in order to get his dream. He had been training with Cory Mann learning the basics. Collar and elbow tie ups, pins, running the ropes. He really wanted to get started with the more advanced stuff.

After Tristan took a quick rinse off with cold water to wake up his sleeping and aching body, he put on some work clothes and headed back to the weight room. Instead of staying at the Little Valenkov Motel, he was at the KWA building 24/7 because he was living there now. Bill Burke, the Commissioner of the KWA had paid off Tristan's debt to Dmitri Valenkov for him and was now working extra hard as a way of showing the old man thanks as well as payment.

Although Burke did tell him that Tristan owed nothing, Tristan didn't mind doing all of it anyways. He was truly grateful to Burke for everything he was doing; Burke was making his dream possible.

On the way to the weight room Tristan heard a noise coming from down the hall; it was someone trying to get his attention. Tristan rubbed his eyes again and now there was a huge man standing right in front of him. Muscles rippling veins practically popping out from the seams; almost as if the man tried hard enough, he could actually break them and start bleeding everywhere that's how much they were pulsing.

"Um," said Tristan rather nervously. "How are you this morning?" The man towering over Tristan didn't respond and looked blankly down. _Jeez. This guy is freaking huge. I hope he's not a bully_. Tristan hated bullies. No matter how big they were he would go up against them, but as Tristan was getting ready for a flight or fight scenario, he noticed that the big towering man was sleeping.

Tristan then heard this loud snoring type sound which was what he was hearing earlier. _So this guy wasn't trying to get my attention. He was snoring_. A lot less afraid now, Tristan was about to poke the big man awake when he heard someone behind him whisper, "Don't! It'sdangerous to attempt to wake a sleep-walker. Doing that may make their bodies react in a violent manner." Tristan looked behind him and he noticed it was his trainer, Cory Mann. "Oh. Hello Master. Who is he?" Tristan looked back towards the giant, looking at him quizzically. It was quite amusing to see a man of his size sleeping like that, although quite scary and dangerous as well.

Cory walked up beside Tristan putting his hand on Tristan's shoulder. In the past few weeks, Cory really took a shine to Tristan. He liked training him and Tristan liked to train. They had really good chemistry and he felt protective over him and he wouldn't want Tristan to be hurt, especially by someone as monstrous as the man sleeping while standing. "This is Jock. No one knows his real name. We call him that because he is insanely good in the ring. Despite his size, he has a ring knack of picking apart his opponents with either his strength or in-ring ability. He is quite the technician for someone of his size. He is a genius in the ring."

 _A genius huh? Maybe this Jock guy could give me some pointers_ , but Cory sensed this and said, "Jock doesn't give pointers. He doesn't really like people. Be careful around him Tristan."

Tristan looked disappointed, but he understood. "Yes Master. Can we go train?" Cory looked at Tristan and he was amused. _This kid is very insightful, but he trains way too much._ "You have been training non-stop the last 27 days Tristan. You should let your body heal."

"I can't. I have to get stronger so that I can achieve my dream." There it was again. That unshakable determination that Bill Burke admired so much and Cory had quickly understood why Burke liked Tristan so much. "You have unshakeable determination. Your dream will still be there tomorrow though Tristan. You should remember to enjoy the ride to glory."

Tristan thought about this, _Enjoy the ride to glory?_

They started to walk down the hall to the weight room, passing Jock and other rooms with sleeping wrestlers in it; both Tristan and Mann got up bright and early. Mann for his early morning workout, and Tristan for his training. He was so much more serious and so much more determined than everyone else there.

After the workout, they headed to the showers. "That was a good workout," Tristan said rubbing his pectorals with his hands due to working with the Bench Press; he worked up quite a sweat and needed a shower before starting the day. "Tristan?" Tristan looked at Cory who caught his attention. "Yea?" Cory grinned. He had never offered this to anyone so early in training regimen before. "How would you like to learn some advanced wrestling maneuvers?"

Now it was Tristan's turn to grin. That seemed to really fire him up. "Really?" Tristan asked excitedly. Cory smiled a sly smile and responded, "Yes. Really." Tristan could hardly contain his excitement, to Cory, he was practically jumping up and down bouncing off the walls.

After the two took their showers, they headed to the KWA's Mess Hall to get some grub. They were the first ones there. Tristan took it in. Although this place looked run down, at least they had really good food, especially breakfast. Breakfast was often his most favorite meal, except two weeks ago when they served Lasagna at dinner. Lasagna was Tristan's favorite meal. He got a cup of orange juice, sat down at the table alongside his trainer, who was sitting semi-cross legged, with coffee sitting on the table and he was reading the newspaper. "Master?"

"Hmm?" Cory looked down from his paper and said, "What's up?" Tristan was a bit nervous at first, but quickly got over it and said "So what advanced technique will I learn today?"

Cory chuckled. Even though Tristan had experienced so much of life's pitfalls, but still acted as a kid at times. Not that that was a bad thing, it was just interesting how someone who could act so childish was also extremely serious and had a really intense work ethic. "It's a secret."

This seemed to bring an even more childish side out when Tristan Yourk pouted. If you were a woman it would probably melt your heart, but a man would probably just laugh. "Hahahahhaha!" This confused Tristan immensely. "What?" Tristan asked. "What is so funny?"

"Cory shut up!" yelled the cook from the kitchen. "You are being way too loud so early in the morning." With that Tristan started to laugh and Cory scolded Tristan. "What's so funny huh?!"

Unbeknownst to both of them, Bill Burke walked in and saw his head trainer and newest recruit being loud as hell, with them laughing hysterically. He walked right behind Cory, but Cory didn't notice him.

Cory noticed Tristan looking behind him, Tristan's pupils were dilated. Cory just asked the obvious, "The boss walked in didn't he?" Tristan didn't say anything, and he just nodded his head slowly.

Bill Burke cleared his throat, confirming Cory's fear. "What is the meaning of this?" Cory then started stammering, "Um this…Tristan…that…" Not one single coherent thought was seemingly able to come out of Cory's mouth at the moment. "Why did you start making jokes without me?"

If jaws could drop to the floor, Tristan and Cory's definitely would. They stood there with their mouths agape. In all the time of working at the KWA, Cory never really saw this kind of side to his boss. Cory thought to himself, _maybe this won't be as hard as I thought._

Tristan eased up and for rest of the breakfast, even as the other talent shuffled in and out of the KWA Mess Hall, all three were cracking jokes and laughing their asses off. It was too bad that one of them had a very self-centered agenda.

 _Now I will just continue playing the good trainer for a little while longer. Eventually that old coot will give me what I want. All I have to do is bide my time continuing to train this punk kid and gaining his trust. He sure as hell won't see it coming. This kid really has no idea what I have got planned for him._ Cory Mann wasn't giving any hints that he had a secret agenda and was most certainly not going to show that to anyone, at least for the moment anyways. He continued laughing along with whatever Yourk and Tristan were cackling about, even though he felt he was about to puke.

"So Master is going to teach me an advanced move today!" Tristan's excitement spilled over and it was supposed to remain a secret from Burke. _Damn kid_. _I want to push my plan along and that may just dash it. The old man wasn't supposed to know yet._

"Oh really?" Burke turned his attention to Cory and said, "What do you plan on teaching him Cory?" Instead of looking mad, Burke looked interested. _Hmph_ , Cory thought, _I figured the old geezer would be mad at wanting to try something such as teaching this kid an advanced maneuver. He never let me do it this quickly before._

Cory responded, "I haven't decided it yet. I was going to talk to you about it, but I guess Tristan was so excited and he spilled the beans." Cory glanced in Tristan's direction.

 _What the…_ , Tristan thought, _why am I getting a different feeling coming off of Master than I did before?_ Tristan pushed this thought out of his head, _maybe I am just imagining things_. Tristan thought for a moment and decided that he was in fact imagining it when Cory gave Tristan a cheeky smile after Burke approved of the advanced training regimen.

After they were about to leave, Burke pulled Tristan aside. "Go on ahead Cory. I want to talk to Tristan for a moment.

"Uh yes sir. As you wish." As Cory was heading for the training arena, he was panicking just a bit. _Has the old man figured me out?_ If that were true, it would prove disastrous. Cory needed to know. If Burke did in fact know, then Tristan would probably hide the fact somehow and would act really weird when they were to train.

Cory would have to figure out a way to find out what Burke knows through his student without tipping either of them off. _I've worked too long and too hard for my plans to be dashed now. I have got to dash any type of suspicion if there is any before it leads to an investigation_. Cory decided to think about what his next move would be while waiting for Tristan's arrival.

"What do you need me for?" Tristan was confused as to why Burke was wanting to talk to him privately. "Nothing particularly important. Follow me please." Tristan was even more confused, but decided to follow his boss anyways. They wound up in the lobby where he first walked into the KWA, 27 days prior. A familiar face was waiting in the lobby.

"Stefanie!" exclaimed Tristan excitedly. It was Mrs. Valenkov. She helped Tristan so much and he felt he owed her. She walked over to him, her long brown hair flowed down her back and Tristan noticed for the first time how beautiful she was. He had always saw her as a motherly figure before, but she was dressed in a strapless black silky looking dress, matching high heels, and for a splash of color a red sash around her waist.

"You look…" Tristan paused. He wasn't sure of what to say. For the first time he saw this woman's beauty and he blushed. He always seemed to prefer older women, rather than girls of his own age. "You look stunning."

Stefanie blushed and she said "Well thank you Tristan. That is very kind of you. I brought you some blueberry muffins that I baked myself." She held out a container filled with muffins, but Tristan noticed something was off and he noticed one of Stefanie's hands shaking and he could tell she was in pain, the other looked fine. He quickly took the container of muffins, set it on one of the other chairs and looked at her left wrist.

"It's bruised…" Stefanie could hear the sadness in Tristan's voice and she said "Don't worry about it. I fell down the stairs is all."

Tristan looked angry. "Fell down? More like pushed down. Stefanie. Why didn't you tell me? He's abusing you!" Tristan felt his eyes stinging. He didn't want to believe that this entire time, the one that protected him was being mistreated and beaten by her husband and he just now noticed it.

Stefanie didn't like seeing Tristan this way and replied weakly, "Don't be mad. Dmitri can be…stubborn." "Stubborn? Stubbornness is hell of a lot different than this!" Tristan gestured to Stefanie's wrist.

Tristan attempted to calm himself down and said "Where else? Where else has he hurt you?"

Stefanie replied "Tristan..." Stefanie almost broke down. Never before had anyone cared about her well-being this much. She hid from everyone else, and she tried hiding from Tristan but he saw her and she couldn't. He was extremely mature for his age, and he made her feel happy; made her feel truly cared for; that's all that he was doing. _Even though he is a mere boy, he is so caring and loving. I can't help but feel happy around him._ Stefanie broke down and started to cry; Tristan held her in his arms, running his strong yet soft hands through her hair, and wiping away her tears.

Bill Burke and his secretary who had witnessed this whole ordeal were in shock. Burke was the first to snap out of his shock. "Tristan. I am putting your advanced training on hold for a couple of days. I will pay for a hotel room for her to stay in and I want you with her."

Tristan nodded his head to his boss in acknowledgement and Stefanie continued to sob into his shoulder. "I will. Training can wait. People I care about come first." Stefanie looked up into Tristan's eyes. "Dmitri will find me though," she said in a panicked tone.

Burke interjected, "No he won't. I just had my secretary notify the authorities. They are headed to take him and hold him for questioning. They will want a statement from you. Can you do that when they get here?"

Tristan nodded to Stefanie encouragingly, smiling at her warmly and he whispered in her ear.

Whatever he said seemed to work because Stefanie quickly agreed. They awaited for the authorities to arrive to take a statement.

 _Meanwhile in the KWA Arena_

Cory Mann continued to wait in the training arena for his student and was starting to get agitated. _What is taking so long? This is really starting to worry me. What are they talking about?_ "I am getting tired of waiting." As Cory was about to head out to see where his student was, Burke's secretary walked in.

"Maddie. I am surprised to see you here. Do you know where my student is?"

The secretary, known as Maddie responded. "Training will have to be delayed a few days. Guess someone that Tristan cared about was being beaten by her husband and he found out. Burke had me call the police and everything. The woman and Tristan are going to be in a hotel for a few days until it is safe for her to come out."

"So it had nothing to do with me then. Good." This most definitely pleased Cory. They still suspected nothing.

"If it did I would have notified you. You aren't the only one with something at stake for this plan. If word were to get out about you, then I would be in trouble too would I not?"

"You make a fair point my fair seductress. I am so glad that I can count on you." Maddie the secretary smiled and said, "If I wouldn't have been reliable to you, then you wouldn't have married me."

"Hehe. You have a fair point." Cory got out of the ring and joined his wife Maddie who was Bill Burke's secretary and he kissed her. "They won't see this coming from anywhere. We will be on top my love." With that, Maddie kissed her husband back and raised her hand up as if in a toast, "I could drink to that. To the downfall of the KWA."

Cory raised his hand up as if in a toast and said, "To the future KWA Champion and the downfall of the KWA."

 _Back to the KWA Lobby_

The police arrived and they took down Stefanie Valenkov's statement. After they had everything they needed, from her statement, to showing her bruised wrist as well as other cuts and scars from previous beatings from her husband.

The police officers escorted both Tristan and Stefanie to the Kansas Expo Center Hotel and they checked into their room, that was paid for by Bill Burke.

As they walked in Tristan said "I'm sorry." Stefanie quickly shushed him. She didn't want him thinking it was his fault, because that couldn't be further from the truth. "Tristan. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

Tristan sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down, tears rolling down his face. "I should have. Even though you never said anything I still should have known. I should have protected you."

Stefanie walked over and sat on the bed with Tristan, taking her hands in his and looked directly into his light blue eyes and she said, "Tristan Yourk. Don't ever think of this as your fault. Do not blame yourself. Please, don't blame yourself. I don't want to be thought of someone that needs to be protected. I can take care of myself. I am a grown woman. I am 36 years old and you are only 15. Why do you feel as if you need to protect me?

Tristan looked back into Stefanie's eyes; they were filled with years of tears and sadness. He could see all of the pain she had been through. "Because. I can see the pain in your eyes. Everything that you have gone through I see it now. And because…" Tristan stopped. "Never mind."

Stefanie beckoned him, "What? And because of what Tristan? Please tell me." She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. "Please Tristan."

"I can't" he stammered. "You'll probably just laugh at me." Tristan looked away from her and off into the distance.

"Now look at me Tristan." She turned his face back towards him, looking directly into his eyes. "I wouldn't do that. Please just tell me. I won't make fun of you. I promise."

Tristan looked back into her eyes, to see if she meant what she was saying. She meant it 100 percent and so he finally conceded to telling her the truth. "Fine. It's because I love you. I didn't notice it at first; I dismissed it as you being a motherly figure, but I couldn't stop it. Stop feeling how in love I felt. I know that I am so much younger than you, but I fell in love with you Stefanie. That's why I feel the need to protect you. It's who I am for one; and because I love you."

Tristan looked down blushing and embarrassed. He was certain that she was going to start making fun of him or laugh at him. He thought she would say that she was too old for him and he was too young and she would say that he would be better off with someone his age instead, but she didn't say any of that. Instead, she did the last thing that he was expecting.

 _ **This is where the story changes from T to M my dear readers. Both content and language get steamy. Continue reading if you dare. If you don't want to read a sex scene skip to the end of the chapter.**_

Stefanie took Tristan's face into her hands, leaned in slowly and kissed him. She loved him too. People may think it wrong but she loved him too. Tristan was in complete shock. This isn't what he was expecting at all and he kissed her back slipping his tongue into her mouth. The two fought for dominance and eventually broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I love you too Tristan," Stefanie exclaimed. Tristan was so happy. He was so happy that she felt the same way he did. That he wasn't alone in his feelings.

"So what happens now?" Tristan wasn't sure what to do. He had never been with anyone before and he was very excited.

Stefanie started to giggle and this started to worry Tristan a bit. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Stefanie continued to giggle, and pointed at Tristan's crotch. He had a hard on. His face turned beet-red and he tried to cover it up with his hands.

"Is that for me?" she asked giggling some more. "Am I that attractive to you?" Tristan could only nod his head in response. "Do you want me to make it feel better?" An again Tristan's only responded nodding his head.

Stefanie put her hand on his hand covering his crotch. She moved his hand away from his crotch and she slightly touched the tip of Tristan's bulge which earned a stifled moan from him in which she smiled and slowly rubbed the tip with two fingers, making him moan some more.

Stefanie started to get really excited herself and she placed one of Tristan's hands on her breast. "I want to feel good too sweetie."

Stefanie then took Tristan's shirt off. Tristan unzipped her dressed, ripped the sash from her waist. Stefanie was enjoying it and so was Tristan. They were in desperate need of love and they found it in each other.

They were making out and moaning and groaning. She took his pants off revealing his bulge in his underwear that had a small spot in the front from Tristan' pre-cum. "Mmm. You are dripping for me?" Stefanie was delighted. She was horny. He was horny. They were in a hotel. Time for some love.

"Stefanie," Tristan moaned. He was definitely not expecting this at all.

Stefanie took her bra off and she straddled Tristan. "Time to make me feel good," she teased and Tristan groaned, but was soon replaced with a moan, as she grinded her pussy against his straining cock that needed release and giggled. "You are mine Tristan hehe." She leaned over, placing one of her nipples into Tristan's mouth and he started sucking.

"Mmm," she moaned. That's when he surprised her and flipped the script on her and flipped her to where he was on top of her. He grinned, "And you are mine Stefanie hehe." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, savoring the way she tasted.

Tristan stripped off his underwear, revealing his penis to his lover, and it was drooling with pre-cum and Stefanie moaned in anticipation for the sweet melody that their hot love making was about to create.

Tristan moved one of his hands to Stefanie's crotch and he ripped her panties off and then he started to kiss and suck on her neck. "Oooh Tristan." Stefanie was loving the passion Tristan was showing and he had a real natural gift. Even though he was a virgin, he knew how to please her. "Tristan then moved one of his hands down and he started to rub her crotch near her pussy, but not quite on it. Stefanie moaned a little louder and she pouted. "You're teasing me. I need you Tristan!"

Tristan smiled and chuckled. He loved this. He loved her. He was going to make her his. He was brought out of his thoughts as Stefanie grabbed his dick and he yelped, which made her laugh hard but not too hard to where she would lose her grip. She started to slowly tug on his girth and he moaned her name, "Stefanie. Mmm don't stop."

She grinned. She had him right where she wanted him. She started tugging a little faster and he started to moan and he bucked his hips a bit, earning a giggle from her. "Do you want to make love to me Tristan?"

He nodded his head in pure bliss. "Are you sure?" she said this as she stopped tugging on his cock and he pouted. "Why did you stop?"

"Are you sure you want me? To be your first?" He responded without hesitation. "Yes. I am going to make you mine."

She blushed and smiled. "Okay. Then let's make love. Come here." She held her arms out to him and she spread her legs open wide. Her pussy was clean shaven and she desperately needed it filled.

Tristan went down to here, placing his cock at the entrance to her tunnel. "Like this?" He really wasn't exactly sure what to do. "She then tugged his cock, wrapped her legs around him, sending his cock deep into her depths.

Despite her age, she was incredibly tight and it felt wet and warm. _So good. Her pussy feels sooo good!_ "Make love to me Tristan!" Stefanie exclaimed.

He didn't waste time hesitating and he started to thrust into her depths slowly at first, and then faster and harder. "Ahh!" they both moaned together.

He kept thrusting deeper and faster and harder into her pussy. She was drawing near her end. "Tristan! I am gonna…"

Tristan responded, "So am I!" Stefanie wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles together, pulling Tristan as deep as she possibly could, moaning loudly.

"Tristan!" she exclaimed in pleasure. "It's okay. Cum inside me. Send all of your hot sperm into me!" This excited Tristan and he plowed into her as hard as he possibly could, making her toes curl.

"Tristan! I want you to cum inside me! Please!" She was in desperate want and need of Tristan's cum, but Tristan got ahold of his senses for a moment and he responded, "But Stef. Won't you get pregnant?"

"I don't care! As long as I am with you, nothing is impossible and I love you!" Tristan lost control and he pounded her even harder. "Alright! Here it comes Stefi! I LOVE YOU!" Tristan thrusted one last time, deep to the hilt and spurt out jets of cum from his cock into his lover's womb. Her pussy milked him for what it was worth and the two lovers collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **And that's Chapter 1. A lot happened in that chapter. It may seem all extremely sudden at first but I promise that there is a point to that which will eventually be revealed but for now please send reviews and tell me what you guys think so far. Thank you for reading and until next time, Ciao. Chrisbenoit96 signing out.**


End file.
